1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a communication apparatus having an energy-saving mode.
2. Related Art
A communication apparatus (such as a facsimile machine) having an energy-saving mode has been known. In the energy-saving mode, power supply to various types of circuits such as a modem is interrupted, or an electric power supplied thereto is reduced. The communication apparatus is configured to return from the energy-saving mode in response to receiving a calling signal from a communication line. Further, the communication apparatus is configured to return from the energy-saving mode in response to accepting an entry of a return operation (such as a facsimile transmission operation and a calling operation) to cause the communication apparatus to return from the energy-saving mode.